Wings of Iron
by Historyman 14
Summary: The year is 1901, and the world is in for a series of events, and all sort of new people, with two Hawks at the central of it all.
1. Intro

**OOC: I do not own Hawkgirl, or anything JL. They are own by DC Comics.**

* * *

 _The year is 1901 and the world is a very odd place._

 _Thanks to the Industrial Revolution, and the power of steam, the world has revolutionize, with many new innovations._

 _At the same time, new people have come. Some are call 'Heroes' and having taking up to fight for good and justice._

 _In Gotham, tales are told of some sort of Dark Knight, fighting the crime of the city._

 _In Star City, they been reports of a man in a green outfit fighting crime with arrows_

 _In New York, they been tales of a man call the 'Wild Cat' beating criminals into the ground, and a man with a gas-mask call 'Sandman.'_

 _They even been reports of a flying woman in Washington. DC_

 _Then their the 'Villain' people who whats power, madness, or something else._

 _In the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, is the home of the British Empire, but all is not well with it, or the world._

 _Queen Victoria is ill, and shall pass any day now._

 _In the empire itself, uprising and riots, from Africa, to India and Ireland, has happen. Most have been put down, but the rebels keep trying._

 _In France, the nation is rising again, thanks to Prime Minister Vandal Savage. Savage, a man whose past is very unknown to most, has turn France into something looking what it did under Napoleon himself. Savage has form alliances with Russia and China, helping the nations industrialize. This has cause panic in Westminster, making the UK to look to Germany and Japan for help._

 _He is to be believe to be behind much of England problems, but they is little to support this._

 _In the United Kingdom, they is a woman, name Shiera Sanders, a rich woman thanks to her father, and a suffrage. I order to keep what her father left her, she must married a American name Carter Hall, who is in Egypt with a friend, Kent Nelson, on a dig._

 _But they is much more to Shiera then most know, or even she knows._

 _In fact, in the coming days, much shall happen to many in this world._

 _All of that is about to change._

 _The world is about to get odder._

* * *

 **Hello one and all. Historyman 14 here with my latest story,** **Wings of Iron. Set in Earth-19, the Gaslight world, we shall see Hawkgirl, and many others as they fight evil, and save the day, as all heroes do. It is a part of the job.**

 **bluhawk19 is helping me with this fic, and if anyone has any ideas, or thoughts for this, just leave a review, or send a PM.**

 **I will try to get the first chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own Hawkgirl, or anything JL. They are own by DC Comics. Hope you like.**

* * *

 **Earth-19. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.** **January 7. 1901.**

London. Capital of the UK, and the British Empire. A major financial, and industrial center of the world. Home to a diverse range of peoples, cultures, technology, arts, commerce, entertainment, fashion, and much more. Yes, London looks to be one of the greatest cities in the world.

Well...that was all not true...

Crime is on the rise. The back-streets are home to the poor, and homeless. Workers wanting more rights. Same goes for the women. Bombings from the Irish rebels. Reports of uprisings in India and the African colonies. Thanks to that bloody Vandal Savage, the French was acting like he was the next Napoleon, and in a ton of ways, he was. With his alliances with Russia and China, to his mass reforms to just about everything, many fear that this was the start of a new Napoleonic war.

To one Shiera Sanders, it was all just a bloody mess, the whole thing. From that damn Savage in Paris (Who she seem to always dislike and even hate looking at him) to the Chinese wanting Hong Kong back, to the bloody yanks yelling about something. It was all too much for even a woman like herself. She had enough things to deal with, like getting rights to her follower women, to having to get married to some American so she would not lose everything her late father left her.

To give you some information, Shiera Sanders was the daughter of the now late Howard Sanders, a rich man in the British Isles. Her father...was a odd man. Always traveling around the world, looking for this relic, or that old man with 'great wisdom' It what made him the wealthy, giving him holdings in Raj, Canada, Australia, and here in the UK, with a few in Europe, Asia, and America. He was odd in the fact he was her as if a boy. Shiera mother, Aileen, die when she gave birth to Shiera. Her father, Howard, was said to have just look at her and said 'Perfect.' After that, he taught her how to fight, how to use a gun, ancient history, and run a business. While this was the most unusual, and he, and her was mock at for it, it molded her as the strong woman she, and she was thankful for that from the man.

Sadly, he had pass away at the start of December, just like that. In his will, he left everything to her. From to the estate, to his business. Much of the other wealthy men in England try they best to take it all from her, but thanks to the will, and herself fighting to keep the buggers away. It work, but they was just one small problem. She had to get married to some yank, or she lose everything.

 _"That...b_ _astard!"_ She though angrier as she was in the backseat of her carriage. She own a automobile, and even with the bloody weather and snow, she like it. Help her think. _"To think, after everything...he just makes me married off to someone i don't even know, or else i get throw on the streets?_ _Arse!"_ It was unfair. The man she had to, as the Americans would say, 'hook up' was name Carter Hall, a archaeologist. Her father have never say anything about Hall ever, so why him? Why does it have to be him? He was a Yankee, and a a man _she never even met!_ Hell, she only met him once, right after her father death and the will reading. So was so piss after the news, Hall only got to say a few words before Shiera hit him hard, and left. Now, she was still piss, but felt a little bad after it. Maybe if she let him speak, she could have learn about what Hall had to do with her father, but now he was in Egypt, with some friend on a dig of some-kind, and will be back in a few days. Then she could deal with this mess.

She looks out to the side, and look at the snow that has falling on the ground. Been like this for a few days. She sees rich men off to work in warm offices. Mothers taking their children to school. Workers off to the steel mill's. People off to the marketplace to sell what goods they had. A dog or two looking for food. She was on her way to a suffrage meeting. Yes, she was a suffrage woman. A member of the NUWSS/National Union of Women's Suffrage Societies. Her father, while never saying anything on it, always said 'Be strong, or be ready to fall' She had done her part. Rallies, support to other members, and then they was the more 'less then right' things she did at night with other women, and herself. Was it wrong? Yes, but thous men had it coming, the whole bloody lot of them.

Her carriage stops, and she gets out. "Be here in by 5. Take care, Gardner." She said to her driver. He just nodded, and rode off, she started to make her way in when she saw something in a alley. It looked like a foot. She walks up, near it, and saw it was a foot. A blanket was covering something that goes with the foot, but you could get a good idea of what was under it. Shiera slowly uncover it, and saw what she had fear. A child. A small boy, frozen. It had look like the boy had to use the blanket to keep warm, but failing in the end. This was unright, unfair, in every possibly way, but it still happen. She let herself cry a little for a boy when a man came walking by and saw the scene. "Ah. I see you found my ex-servant. I sort of wonder what happen to him after i kick him out. Oh well." The man said, very uncaring, and then just walks away.

Shiera knew who he was. Joseph Banks. He was a rather well know Anti-suffrage, putting woman in jail more then once. He was also well know for kicking out servants on the smallest of things, like this poor child right here.

She had work to do this night.

* * *

 **Later, that night.**

Banks was having a good night. He had threw a few more idiotic women to jail, and was now having a drink to it in his study, and his business making more money after dealing with thous workers in his factory in Newport. Yes, life was good for Banks. What could go wrong at a time like this?

Well, things did go wrong for Banks.

Suddenly, something bast though the main widow, causing him to jump out of his chair at this. It looked to be a...woman with metal wings, a cap, and goggles? He try to get his gun out from his desk, but the woman was faster, pinning him to the wall. "Listen, you half-brain, women hater!" Yell the winged woman. "I know what you do, and i don't like it." She said, fill with anger. "So? Your just a little lady! Your place is in kitchen! Women should not even vote! They and their little minds can't think about..." Banks said, trying to be strong, but was stop as the woman threw him across the room. "Hey! You bloody idiots! Help!" He calls out, but no one came. He had a few guards after, lets just some a little 'misunderstanding' but now they was not coming. Why the hell are they not coming! "Oh? Them? Thous idiots all whet on to a pub, and i had dealt with them." (They was all in a alley, knock out hard.) Banks still try to get away, but finds himself dragging to the widow by the metal wing woman. A widow of his rather tall 2 stories high home. "OK. I'm going to make you a deal. Stop making such a fuss over suffrage, stop putting women in jail, and be nicer to your servants, or...you can get a idea." "Go to hell, your witch!" He yells at her. "Really? You first." She said as her grip started to become loose. Banks realize this and any will quickly left him. "All right! All right! Just don't drop me! You witch!"

She's smiles. "Good, and to make sure." She knocks him out, and throws in back into the study. She the trash the whole place, and then leaves. She fly's off to a higher building in the area. She takes off the goggles, and it's Shiera. _"Just a another night of work."_ She thought to herself. You see, as you know, her father did many odd things. One was these steam wings she found the day after his death. and notes on how to use them. She had no idea how her father made these, or if he got them from someone, but she could fly like a bird. Like she was meant to have these. Odd, but so worth it. She been doing this since she got them. Going to people like Banks and make them leave the suffrage movement alone, or else. Sure, she felt a little dirty, but it had to be done if women was to get a true say in things.

She looks at the city of London, as this snow came down. It was freezing, but the wings gave her warmth. London was a beautiful city, with all it's lights, and airships in the night sky, but with so much going in the Kingdom and around the Empire and world, you could feel the uneasiness of it all. With the Irish bombing, to Savage, and his new France, to America. You could live in a hut in Africa, and still knows what's going on in the UK, and the Empire. Sometimes...she felt like she was to do more, but that was just her father talking.

She takes a deep breath, and fly's out, on her way to a another little...trip.

* * *

 **Ancient Tomb.** **Egypt.** **January 9th. 1901.**

"All right. Your right. We're lost." Said Carter Hall to his friend, Kent Nelson. The two was friends and follower archaeologist. They was on a dig when they learn of a ancient tomb going back to the 19th dynasty. While Kent did not really believe it, Carter jump on it, and travel to where it was to be at. Now, the two was lost in the tomb. "You can say, i told you so, if you what." Said Hall as he try to study a part of the wall, trying to find to a wall out. "No, but i do have a question. Why was you so hang up about finding this place?" Carter turns to him, trying to find the words. "Well...um...they this girl, Shiera Sanders, and i sort have to married her." Nelson looks at him as if he was crazy. "Hall, who did you get drunk with?" 'What? No! It's not like that. Her dad was Howard Sanders funding a lot of my digs, and told me before he die, that if i don't married her, and find this place all the money he gave me would taking back, and i be left broke." Carter said. Even now, he did not believe it, but that what happen.

"I see, and have you ever met this... Shiera girl?" "Hmm...yes. She hit in the face, and we have not talk to the each since then." Kent looks at his friend, started to laugh. "Really? You laughing at a time like this? We are trap in a tomb, our lights are about to go out, and your laughing at my own problems?" Carter was rather...annoy by this. If they was not trap in a Ancient Egyptian tomb, maybe he let it go, but now, not so much. "Sorry, sorry, but really, it sounds like something you read in the papers, and..." That's when Nelson step on something, and the walls open up, causing the two to fall down in different. "Ah!" Yell Hall as he pull himself up. "Kent! Kent you they! Kent!?" He yells, but no one answer. Great. Just great. As Carter try's to think of something, he notice they is light here for some reason. He looks around, and sees a hieroglyphic of a man and a woman. They look to be of noble blood, and lovers, as the two was holding hands. Something felt...familiar to him.

* * *

At the same time, Kent, in his part of the tomb, also saw a odd picture, of a man floating in the air, with a golden helmet and amulet. It was like...it was calling to him. He then sees a staircase leading up. Not that he had much choice, he follow the stairs up.

* * *

The same goes for Carter. As he travel up, he sees more hieroglyphics of the two. The man was Prince Khufu, and the woman his lover, Chay-Ara. It talks about how a ship from the skies fell to the Earth, and that Khufu, Chay-Ara, a wizard name Nabu, and the champion Teth Adam, found the ship, and took it back to the palace. It had a metal call 'Nth Metal' and with that, Khufu was able to start a golden age. However, this ending when Teth wife was kill, causing the warrior to go mad, and have to be stop by Nabu and a another wizard name Shazam, sending him to the 'most distant star in the sky' while Khufu and Chay-Ara was kill by a priest name Hath-Set to the God Set. Now, normally, Carter would not believe any of this, and then this tomb was just a set up, but the more he reads, the more it seem like he already knew all of it, like he was they.

The soon finds himself in a large open room. At the central of the room, was some kind outfit. It was made up of a hawk like helmet, a belt, boots, a few weapons, but what stood out the most was a set of wings with strap that leads to a red circle with a symbol of a hawk in it. Yet again, Carter Hall felt like he have seen these things before, but how? Why?

* * *

With Kent Nelson, it was similar. In his room, was a Statue of a large looking man with the same helmet from the hieroglyphics. He slowly walks to up, hearing whispers coming from everywhere, and nowhere. He looks at the helmet, and slowly takes it. Something was...driving him to take the helmet. _"It's just a old_ _helmet. What could go wrong?"_

* * *

Carter had the same thoughts as he is able to touch the outfit. Something too was driving him to touch the outfit. And as soon as he did, a flash of pain hit him. "Ah!" He yells in pain as he felt like his head was about to break apart. He hits the ground, begging to God for it to stop, and it did. Memories. Memories fill his mind, and his soul. Carter eyes light up as he sees who he really is.

 _"My love..Chay, i bought you something..."_

 _"A ship from the sky? Are you sure of this, Nabu?"_

 _"With this Nth Metal, we can fly like the birds!"_

 _"Teth-Adam! Stop this madness!"_

 _"Who is this man, Hath-Set, and where is Chay! Tell me!"_

 _"...I die...but i shall live again, i and Chay-Ara shall live once more!"_

The memories stop, and Carter Hall was reborn. He remember everything. His life as Khufu, first death, and all his lives after that. That would mean, if he remember right... then that would make...

 **"AHHHH!"** Carter heard a god-awful cry. "Kent!" He realize his friend was in trouble, he took up his belt, wings, and a mace, he fly's out down a hallway to see his friend with Nabu's helmet on, glowing greatly . **"CARTER! Help me! Get this thing off me!"** He calls out to Hall to help, as the helmet becomes a apart of him, fusion with his mind, and soul. "Kent! Hang on!" Carter was still getting all his memories back, but he knew this was not normal in way he knew about Nabu. He turns on the mace, and rush at his friend, hitting the helmet. Not something he would normally do, but his mace is Nth and Kent was his friend. Kent is sent to the ground. He looks at Hall, eyes glowing, and Carter realize that was not Nelson, but before he could do anything, is sent flying by a Eldritch Blast into a wall. Carter looks up, and sees his friend has stop glowing and was in some gold and blue outfit with a amulet, cape, and was floating a few feet off the ground.

" Kent?"

 **"No. Fate."**

* * *

 **New York City.** **January 11th. 1901.**

Wesley woke up with a start, cover in sweat. He gets out of bed, and looks out to the city of New York. The nighttime of Manhattan, Dodds likes it. Help him put him at ease. With all his time as Sandman, and his dreams he did not get much rest. So when he did get some, it help him a ton.

His dreams. He was use to them, he always had them since Dream gave him his powers, but not these. These...was so much more. They was some sort of...foreshadow of so many things that was to come to be.

A man and woman with wings of a hawk, and undying love.

A Dark Knight.

A woman of the Gods.

One with great speed, and a another of Steel.

A man as old as the dawn of Mankind.

He have seen himself in these dreams, which was a very odd. For all his skills, he could not head, or tails of them. Wesley gets out his gasmaks and puts it on. It also help him put him as ease.

 _"If only life could be a little easier, but hey, world does not work that way. Reason why me, and Wildcat are here, to help. Just hope these dreams mean something, and real soon. I don't like it, and that's saying something."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Earth-19. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Sanders Manor. January 13th. 1901.**

Today was a Sunday, so many people would be heading off to church, even the more poor people, and workers. Not for Shiera. She was never much of a church woman, same goes for her father. While this made people look down at her, she could care less. She had a ton of things to do just about every day and night, so church was not very high on things to do.

No, she sat in the dining room, eating eggs and reading the papers. Same old, same old. Things such as ' **Bombing in** **Belfast!'** **'Chinese soldiers seen near Hong Kong!' 'Unknown Hawk Woman seen once more! '** or **'** **Savage meets with Tsar!'** These things you get use to after some time. Was they need to worry? Yes, but when you see the same stuff, you get a little drain on waiting it to happen, and then you go on with your daily matters till they do happen.

But it was not the papers that had her on eager, or the movement, or someone finding out she was the 'Hawkwoman' and the Police coming to drag her away. No, it was a much more..personal matter. Something that would make her do so many other things that what is to come.

Talking to... Carter Hall, and...married him.

The very thought...the very idea! Marring a man she only seen, and met once! All because her late father order her to do so, or get everything taking from her. It was madness! Yes, she admit that he was good looking for the time she saw him, but still. For all she knew, he was a secret anti suffrage, and the archaeologist was just some cover for something else. Maybe she was over thinking this whole mess. Maybe this Carter Hall was a good man,but still...

"Lady Sanders. Mr. Hall is here." One of her servants told her as she walks in the dining room. She just looks at the girl, and then said "Very well. Send him to the study. I be they soon." "Yes, my lady." The servant left, and Shiera got herself a little more ready. When she did, she walks down to the study, and opens the door. He looked the same from the last time she saw him. Nice, black hair. Lovely blue eyes. He was a bit taller then she was, however, she now saw something else. Like he was much older. Like a large weight have been put on him since the last time she saw him. That, or she was just feeling things again. "Mr. Hall, i welcome you to my home. Please, make yourself comfortable." She said in the best way she could. "Thank you, Ms. Sanders." He said as he took a seat, which Shiera.

"Please. Don't be so formal. I always hated it when someone acts like we all rare works of art, and have to do this or that in some way." She said, eyeing him a little while crossing her legs in a un-lady like way for the time of 1901. "I like that about you, a strong will woman making her own path in the world." Said Carter. "Really? And what would you know about me? I would say my father would have told you a few things, but even i doubt that only said my name." Shiera knew her late father well. The man would not even tell you half the stuff you needed to do something." Hall took a breath, and said "Well, i think i need you need to more about me first." Hmm, he was right. She could not just be telling this guy stuff about her. "All right. Talk." She said. "Well, i'm from Midway City. It's over in Michigan. I work for the Museum in Midway. Great place. Great collection of Egyptian artifacts. Heck, i found a lot of them."

 _"OK. So far, it's the truth."_ She thought to herself. She had done a little digging on Hall, and what he had said was true, but she needed to know more. "Hall, how did you know my father? And if you lie, i will kick you out." Carter looks at her, and then said "Howard Sanders? Oh right, him. Well, i met in Midway at the Museum when he gave us a ton of money, while wanting it kept a secret. He also the one who founding a lot of my trips to Egypt." _"That does sounds like father."_ She thought to herself as Hall continued. "Just a few weeks before his death, he told me that i have to marring you, or less i lose all the money he gave me for my trips." He finish, taking a drink of water from a glass she had her servants set up for this. "Well, he did go to America before he die, but this is about me and you, Cart...Hall. How do you view me?" This was serious. If he lie even in the smallest, out he goes, and she would have to think of something to work around her father will real fast.

'You? Well, at first i thought you was just some rich girl, then after we first met after your father death, i thought you was still a rich girl, but not someone you could just push around. But now...i see one, if not the, amazing, beautiful woman in all of the United Kingdom, if not the world, with eyes that glow like the stars, and hair red like a great fire."

"Umm...that was...lovely. Thank you for your..time..I set up a room if you what to...stay till the wedding. I have...things to take of." And with that, a greatly bashful Shiera left the room.

* * *

 _"Well, that did not work like the way i plan."_ Thought Carter Hall, who was once Prince Khufu of ancient Egypt, and a dozen other names of past lives. He had hope they talking to her, and saying a few lovey words, words he meant in every-way, would wake up her true self, but that has fail. Maybe by shaking her hand, or a kiss would do it, but he needed to work on doing that, or else, he may fail for good. Maybe he could show her a Egyptian artifact from they first life in Egypt. That what Kent, or 'Fate' as he now calls himself, said. He alredy had a few he could use, but he forgot to bring them with him. Till then...

He looks at a table in front of him, and saw one of the headlines **'Unknown Hawk Woman seen once more!'** He knew right then that was Shiera right off the bat. Had she regain her memories? If so, why was she not telling him? No, knowing her, she's a strong willed, hard-head woman in every life. Most likely taking on crime on her own ways. How she got wings, no clue on that one. Most likely something Howard came up. (Even he did not know very much about him.) He reads some more of the paper. Well, attacking anti-suffrage people was a little new. He was a sort of pro-suffrage before what happen in Egypt, but this was a little far for his liking. Maybe...a night out? Of course, London have already seen 'Hawkwoman' time for a male Hawk to show up.

* * *

 **That night. London.**

It was yet a another cold night in London. Snow was falling to the ground. People did what they had to do and then rush back to whatever place they call home. Shiera was on top of a older church, looking down at the streets. Tonight, she was going to hit a man by the name of Evelyn Clay. A big man in airships, and a Anti-suffragists. They was already talk on some of the other follow women 'dealing' with Clay. How they was going to do it, she was not sure, but she herself knew, beat him just a little, like she did with the others.

Suddenly, she heard a set of wings behind her. She rush around, mace at the ready...and saw a man with a hawk mask, a ax of some kind. and real looking wings on his back. "Wh...what the hell? Who the hell are you?!" She yell at him. She did not care if anyone heard them. it was late this night, and she had this...man to deal with. "I'm a friend. The name is...Hawkman." His voice was... familiar. Did she know this man? How? Who could it be? "OK...Hawkman, why the hell are you here, and with is with the wings?" He laugh a little at that. "Well, with the wings, these are much better then thous metal one you got on. I mean, they must a ton, and i am here to give you a hand, and stop you from doing any more damage." "First off, these can take a shot, or two, trust me, i know, and damage? I am doing what's need to be done?" She said, taking a step up to him. "Really? Beating people with a mace, and trashing their homes is not really the best way of doing things to get public support. I mean, i am all with women getting full support, but now with your ways. You could be doing so much more."

"And what would that be?" She ask, just as a cry was heard. The two Hawks look over the side, and saw a woman getting attack by 4 thugs. "Like that." he said, taking off to help. He flew in fast and hard, sending one into a wall. The other 3 stops attacking the poor woman, and turn to deal with this 'thing with wings.' Shiera knew she had a choice. Either let this...'Hawkman' deal with these thugs on his own, or give him a hand. She made up her mind. No way would she let this man show her up. She fly's in, and land on one that was about to stab Hawkman in the back as he dealt with the other two. "Thanks for that!" He said as he took a another one down. The 4th one got out a old revolver, and opens fire at Hawkman. He blocks them as 'Hawkgirl' rush at the thug and also takes him down. The woman was attack in the first place, looked at her two heroes. A man and woman with wings. If these people have not just save her from a unkind fate, she would think she be seeing things. "Thank you, very much." She said before running off.

Shiera, for her part, felt...good. Like she was meant to do this kind of stuff. She looks at Hawkman, who in turn said. "This is what i mean. Protecting people from low-life with these. A much better way of doing things then your ways." He said, kicking a thug trying to get up. Shiera started to think. _"Maybe he's right. Maybe i should be doing this, but still, i just met this guy, and i still got to deal with thous idiotic Anti-Women down. And they the tiny part about not having a clue who's this guy. God, i hate my life at times."_ "Well...Hawkman. Maybe you have a point, but i got other stuff to deal with, so...see you." And with that, she flew up, and started to fly home, but just then..

"Goodbye Shiera, i mean, Hakwgirl, i mean.." Too late. As soon as Hawkman said her name, she stops and gets right in front of him. "All right, tell me now who the hell you are, and right now, or else get a mace to the face! Talk!" Hawkman looks at her. Not how he thought things would turn out, but sooner is always better, right? "All right, but let's fly back up for it." Shiera thinks on it, and then said yes. The two fly's over a few buildings over, with his back turn to her. "All right, now take off the bloody mask, or else i..." He took it off, and turn around. Her eyes goes big.

"Carter?"

"It's me, Chay-Ara."

"..."

Carter was then punch in the face real hard.

* * *

 **Later. Sanders Manor.**

"OK...tell me again." Said Shiera to Hall...Khufu...whatever he name was! After that little..punch...the two travel back to the Manor. Carter told his tale a few times, but every time he told it, it just got more, and more like the words of a mad man, but seeing how she got metal wings, and fly in the night...

"All right. Long ago, in ancient Egypt, i was once Prince Khufu of Egypt, and you Chay-Ara, my lover, and consort. Our love was bless by Ra himself. One day, the wizard Nabu foretold of a ship that would fall from the sky. And a few days, a ship did fell from the sky. It belong to a race call Thanagarians. I, you, Nabu, and the champion Teth Adam found the ship, and the dying pilot. We could not save her, but thanks to Nabu magic, we heard her say 'Nth Metal'. Teth-Adam took the ship to the palace, where it was studied inside the Temple of Horus. We learn that it could defy gravity, and so much more. We use what metal we could get from the ship to make the belt and wings i am wearing now to fly, along with many other things. I, you, Adam, and Nabu was able to start a new golden age for all of Egypt that lasted for years. It was amazing. However, sadly, it was not to last. A immortal man you now know as Vandal Savage killed Teth Adam wife, causing him to go mad, and we was capture by Savage and Hath-Set, a priest. However, be it the Gods, the Nth Metal, our love, or all 3, we have been reborn many times over. This is so far our latest life."

She looks at him as if he was mad, and to her, he was. Gods, aliens, rebirth, magic, Savage as some immortal. All of it seem like madness. Pure madness. Yet...it was all...so familiar. What the hell? How, and why? And how her head starting to hunt. Why was her head hunting? Carter saw this. "Shiera? Are you OK?" He goes over to her, and started to pt his hand on her head to feel her temperature, but she push him away, yet his touch felt...good...nice...familiar..what the hell! "OK...i what you tell the truth, and the real one...or the get the hell out!" She yells at him as Hall takes a step back. "Shiera..i'm sorry, but everything i said has the been the whole truth. " She just slaps him again, and goes to get her mace to force him to get out, or beat him when he gets something out. She turns with her mace and sees a Ankh with a hawk on it in his hand. She is about to yell at him, something...came over her. Something, deep inside her was making her take the Anka, and everything flash before her.

 _"Thank you my love, it is very lovey.."_

 _"Nabu! Save her!"_

 _"We could so much for Egypt..."_

 _"Khufu! NO!"_

* * *

 **A hour later.**

Shiera slowly opens her eyes, and saw Carter rush over to her. Shiera looks at him...and kiss him. She was reborn. She remembers everything, from Princess Chay-Ara, to Lady Celia Penbrook, to so much more. She remembers Carter when he was Khufu, Brian Kent, Koenrad Von Grimm, and all they other lives together. So many times, she back away from him before she remember, but once she did...she felt complete.

Hall deeply the kiss. "Welcome back."

"The same to you...my love."

* * *

 **New York City.** **Boxing Gym. January 16th. 1901.**

And knock out! The poor man falls to the floor and Theodore "Ted" Grant once more, won. However, this was not a match. The other guy was talking bad about a friend of his and needed to be knock around.

As the others pull the guy from ring, and Ted dry off, he sees the said friend, Wesley Dodds. "Hey Wes! You miss the fight." He said as he goes up to Dodds. "Ted, i am not here to see you fight. They some things i need to tell you." OK. Ted knew a serious Wes was something to be serious about. He already learn the hard way when he try to stop a robbery and got sent into a river. "What is it? A another one of your dreams things? Just tell me where it happens and let my punches deal with it." Dodds looks at his friend as the two walks around the gym. "It's...a bit different. My dreams are unlike anything i ever see. I have two people with wings on their backs. A fleet of airships unlike anything before it. A man name Fate. A woman of the old Gods. A man of amazing speed. Battles of between good and evil. I even saw you, and your...friend in Gotham in many of them. I am still trying to make sense of it all."

Ted looks at his friend, and thinks about it. Now, Wes, have had real odd stuff before, but from the sounds of this, things was really about to get weird and real bad soon. He never like magic, but it sure can be useful. "All right, what about me, and you know who in thous dreams?" "Like i said, they did not make sense, but he would meet the Hawks, i thin you was with him, and you also fell for the woman of the Gods." Said Wesley. "Me and a woman of the Gods...i think i heard that before." Laugh Ted. Hey, he had his way with woman from time to time, so he heard more then a few odd things from time to time. "Ted, be serious. We need to figure this thing out, and..."

They was a large boom. The two rush outside, and sees someone was trying to rob a bank using TNT to blow a hole in the wall. Dodds is able to say something to Ted, only to find him gone. Wesley goes to his car, and become the Sandman. He then heads around a corner, looking around at the bank when he sees Wildcat leaping into and taking down a man. _"Ted shall be Ted."_ He thought as he move to help Wildcat.


	4. Chapter 3

**OOC:** **bluhawk19 give me a lot of ideas for this chapter.** **A333 OC Olivia is also use in this.**

 **IC: Earth-19. London. Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. January 21. 1901.**

The night was cold, snowy, and dark, as like all the nights before it. People did they business, whatever it might be. However, they was some new talk. From the pubs and shipyards, to the shops and the Royal government buildings, people was talking about...Hawks. Two of them. Yes, before, they was just one, a woman who attacked anti-suffrage and women rights people, however, after a report of the woman and a man with hawk wings save a woman, and the death of one Evelyn Clay that some night by what look like other women, two people with wings like a hawk and arm with ax's and maces, was from the looks of it, fighting crime. The two have already put down a smuggling ring, a group of thrives, and save some lives from a fire. Yes, these hawks work fast. Although most still rise a eye to them, others was thankful for these hawks people. The Queen have yet to say anything about it. In fact, little news of the dear Queen have been said at all. Reports have said she was 'drowsy ... dazed, and confused' and even the heir and the Kaiser of Germany was at her side but surely these was just tall tales.

In the skies over London, was the Hawks. To thous that ask, they was Hawkman and Hawkwoman (Or Girl, to some.) but they was truly Carter Hall of America, and Lady Shiera Sanders of England. Two lovers reborn every death since Ancient Egypt, bought back together with their love. Now, as in all their past lives, they took it themselves to help fight crime, and protected thous who can't keep themselves safe.

"Bloody weather...i hate it. Why did i have to born here?" Said Shiera to Carter as they flew over the city, likeing for trouble this night. "I would think you would be use to this, after all, you was born here, and then born in some other cold places." He joke. That was true, but no matter how many lives, she always hated the cold. "Funny, maybe i make you the spend night out after we done here?" "Sure...if you could spend it with me." He said, smiling. "Cater, i don't know what to do with you..." Carter shall always been a romantic fool, but to her, he was her's romantic fool for all time, and she happy with that.

They landing on a building, and look over the side. "She should be here." She said as they look at the jewelry store from across the street. From what the Hawks knew, a young woman was robbing some stores before, however, this one could turn invisible and pass through things. This could only mean one thing. Magic, and for the Hawks, it was about time. The two was, while happy with dealing with normal people, thanks to they past lives, wanted for more action. Who could blame them? Thanks to their past lives, they was always up for good fight. "So...i bet 50 pounds i get her." She said to Carter. "Really, make it 75." He said in return. For about 30 minutes, no one broke in. For a second, they thought no one might show up. However, they then heard a noise from the store. "Well, she's here." He said as they fly onto the top of the jewelry store as quietly as possibly. They look though the skylight. They see things floating from the glass cases, and getting put in, if you could see it, a bag. The Hawks looks at each other, and then crash though the skylight with Shiera landing on the woman.

The woman yells in pain, but quickly phase though the floor. The Hawks quickly started to look for her. The two could feel she was still here. Just needed to find her. Just then, a knife in the air came at Shiera. The female Hawk quickly blocks it with her mace as the invisible flees, with Cater and Shiera right behind. She may be invisible, but the Hawks could see her footprints in the snow. The woman phase thought a another wall into a another building, a small hotel, with the Hawks going after her. The few people that was they quickly back away as they saw what looks like a battle between a ghost and two...human birds, or something like that. The girl was fast, dodge all the hawks attacks, till Hawkgirl took her down with a full swing with her mace.

The woman goes down and pain and the Hawks can see what she really looks like. She had brown eyes, dark wavy brown hair, brown eyes, a good 5 feet tall, petite but curvy, not pale but not tan. The Hawks quickly put a magic lock on her to make sure she can't use her powers and then left as the police show up to take her away. They did not know the two would meet this girl, Olivia Graham, once more, or the events that was about to happen in the coming days.

* * *

 **January 22. 1901.**

This morning, all seem fine, and well. It had stop snowing at last, and you could really see the sun for once. However, this was able to charge later this day. The Hawks got up, had breakfast, had a work out, and did they 'normal' business. Shiera with her little business empire left by her father. Carter at the Department of Ancient Egypt and Sudan at the British Museum, a position her father left him. He already donated more then a few relics to the Museum, and she had already made a railroad deal in Egypt, starting a rail from Luxor, to Damietta, and Cairo. Yes, all seem well. However, the most shocking news shall came soon from the Osborne House on the Isle of Wight.

Around 7 o'clock, a servant quickly rush in to the study room, where Shiera and Carter was busy loving on each other. 'The hell? I thought i told you, and the others not to.." Started Shiera, yelling at the poor by, but he had something very big to say.

'My Lady...The Queen is dead."

* * *

 **Some time later.**

The news of Queen Victoria was like a wildfire all over the Empire, and the world. Many cry, morn, and much more. Even thous who did not like her, like Savage in Paris, sent his condolences to London. Many made their way to Westminster Abbey. Time to make old Edward King! Yes, Victoria may have just die, but a monarch always has to be on the throne, no matter what. (It's a British thing.) Already, was Edward VII getting ready to be king of the United Kingdom and the British Dominions and Emperor of India. The church was full. Many did not realize then something was about to happen...and then two hawks was to have a hand to dealing with it. Hawkman and Hawkgirl/Woman was on a another building, across from the Abbey, just waiting for something to happen. And something did happen.

Just as Edward was coming down to take the crown, a series of bombs goes off outside, sending everyone into a panic. Men with guns bast in from the widows. They shove people aside and guns down guards and others trying to stop them, and save the heir apparent, yet to be king, from these assassins. The guards was already trying to get Edward out the back when the guards was gun down by the man in charge of killing Edward. He had on a old brown overcoat, a hat, a sort of 6 o'clock shadow beard, but what made this man standout was he fact he had on some kind of red glass, or something like it on his left eye, and he had what look like guns on his wrists. Now did that matter right the. The unknown assassin takes aim at the soon to be king, but is suddenly ram into the wall by what looked like a woman with large wings on her back. The head assassin men sees this, and Edward and get ready to take them both down when a man with wings on his back flew in, cutting of the head of one assassin, and sucker punch another.

As Hawkman dealt with them, Hawkgirl fought the head assassin she had pin to the wall. She started to punch him hard in the face till he caught her fist and punch her in the face hard, sending her back. The head assassin then goes at her with his own punching and kicks as she either block and dodge his attacks, although he did get more then a few good hits to her, for which she return. The head assassin is able to land a roundhouse kick to her head, sending her down. The assassin makes a run for it. Carter had just finish taking down the last of the other assassins when he sees this. He quickly helps his lover up as the head assassin flees and more guards show up. The two fly after him as he takes a car with some other hitman, shooting at them when they can at the Hawks.

This chase lasted till Hawkgirl took out the driver, sending it into a wall. This did not stop the head assassin as he quickly get out of the car and try to flee to Tower Bridge, with the Hawks right behind him. He enters one of the towers, and rush up, with Carter basting down the door. The head assassin keeps up the fire as she gets to the top of the tower. Hawkman rise his sword and attacks the assassin. The man fires at the Hawk, only to have his rounds block by the sword. He dodge the attacks from the Hawk. A slash across the arm, and chest, sends the man down. Hawkman is able to swing down, but the assassin react faster. He fires a shoot that hits Hawkman in the chest that goes right though him. Even a man like him, he is still new to his time as a hero once more, and he goes down. The assassin smiles as he pull himself up, and it is show he has body armor under his clothing. "Sad, i really thought i had someone i can fight." He said as he take aim at Hawkman's head. The hawk, for his part, just smiles. "Hm? What the hell are you so..."

He then remember they is a female Hawk. "Ah hell.."

That is when Shiera bast in from the widow and sends him out a another. The assassin is sent down, down to the River Thames. "Carter!" She quickly rush to him, and get him up. "...I'm am now with you by my side." He said with a kiss to her cheek. Yep, even with a gunshot in his chest he was a romantic fool. She picks him up, and the two flew out back to the manor.

But in the back of their minds, they knew who was behind this fail attacked, and that this was not the end.

Vandal Savage.

* * *

 **USA. Gotham City.** **Haley Circus. April. 1901.**

"Come one! Come all! For your pleasure the grand opening of the most extravagant show on earth!"

It was the Haley Circus that was in town this night. Clowns were dancing, juggling and riding unicycles around him. A man was dressed in a leopard skin showing his muscles. A bearded woman was breathing fire as a person who seemed male on one side and female on the other was swallowing a sword. A African woman with both a lion, and tiger, playing tricks with them.

"Tonight is the most wonderful display of death defying acts! See fierce lions and tigers tamed before your eyes! See brave riders of horses leaping through hoops of flame! See gravity defied as the Flying Graysons perform on the high trapeze without a net! See monster bull elephants dance!"

In the crowd was Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, and secretly, the Batman. Yes, he was Batman. All, but a few knew he was a real man, and not the stuff of tall tales told in bars and newspaper stand. Since 1889, his goal to protect this city no matter the cost, like from Joker, and the other criminals gangs running around this city. The police claim responsibility for taking them down, and that is how Batman liked it. Better for the world not to know of the Bat.

In the ring Haly was speaking to everyone here. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, the most astounding show on earth! Welcome to a night you will never forget! Let the fun begin!" The calliope again started playing Entry of the Gladiators and the clowns came in, some on unicycles, some in little pedal cars, some juggling. They began their antics. Then the wagons had filled the ring. The tame pulled some bars and connected them, making the ring encircled by bars. Then he opened the cages and directed the lions out. The African woman would then do all sort of tricks with them, as if she was one of them.

A hour, or so later, it was the Flying Graysons time to act. The family of 3 did all sort of high acrobats on high tight wires and trapezes. The boy, Dick Grayson, showed amazing ability for a kid of the age of 9. "Folks!" Ringmaster Haly said as the net was taken away. "The Flying Graysons will now perform the one and only single hanging leg one handed catch. No other act performs this daring feat and the Flying Graysons do it without a net!" First John and then Mary. Dick was watching them swing back and forth, waiting to release the trapeze he'd already caught when Mary had enough momentum to let go of John. But then something unexpected happened.

The ropes suddenly breaks. Mary and John Graysons fall, and fall as the crowd grasp in horror and Dick cry out, waiting to do something, but could not.

Mary and John Graysons was dead.

As the crowd still grasp and rush over, two people realize the rope was shot, and where it came from. Bruce Wayne and the African woman, Vixen. It's a man with what looks like a rife and was already making a run to get out of the area. Vixen is already going after him as Wayne leaves the tent to head to his car to...get dress. As he does, (Thankful they was no one around.) his mind was already racing. That man. He knew who he was.. Floyd Lawton, better know as 'Deadshot' He was assassin for hire who call himself 'The man who never miss' Lawton was believe to be behind a string of assassinations from politicians, industrialist, doctors, and the sort all over North America and Europe. His latest was trying to kill the British new King, but was stop by the 'Hawks.' A man and woman with wings.

He was fully dress, and goes after Lawton, but a someone would beat him to Deadshot.

* * *

Mari Jiwe was furious. Enrage. Why could something like this happen!? Why would this...bastard kill the Graysons? Make their son parents!? She was firends with them, and now that they was gone...who would look after Dick? She was going to find out, and make the son of a bitch talk. The man rush into a building , and goes up the stairs with a piss up African woman right behind him. He push and shove people in her way, while shooting at her. She dodge Deadshot bullet, and sees some of the people his shove also get hit, only making her even more piss off. The two reach the roof with Deadshot jumping over to the next. "Oh no you not!" She yells as she goes after him.

The two jump a few building before Floyd runs out of buildings to flee. Vixen throws kicks and fast punches. Deadshot counters with fast dodges, and his own series of punches. He catches her left hand, and breaks it. She cry out in pain as he toss her across the roof. He is able to put a round in her head when she gives him a massive kick with both legs, sending him flying, hitting the side of a brick wall of a stairway. Before he could get up, Vixen rush to him, and smash her down very hard on his chest, and start to push down. "All right, i'm going to ask you first, who the hell are you, and why did you kill the Graysons?" She ask/demanding from the assassin. Deadshot just smiles at this. "Give me a reason, and maybe i tell you something." Vixen press down with her foot even handing, almost cracking rib bones. "Ah! All right, all right! I got hire by some low life gangsta that pay's real good. Goes by the name Zucco."

Before anything else could be said, the Batman himself show up. Vixen turn to see who this new comer is, Deadshot punch her off, and he jumps over the side. Batman rush over and sees he is gone. He turns and sees that the African woman running off. 'Wait!" He said, going after her, but he loose her. Damn. He needed to talk to her, but since she was with the Circus, he could. But they was a much greater matter to deal with first.

* * *

Dick Graysons was with some police back at the Circus. His mom and dad bodies have been taking away, and the GCPD was questioning everyone their could. Bruce Wayne, after talking to some of them, he goes up to the boy. Bruce put his hand on the boy's shoulder. It took a long time to do this in his head but he want to tell this boy he was not alone. Bruce hugged the boy. He would try to take the boy down slowly. "Why? Why?" The boy sputtered and then began to sob as Bruce hugged him. "I don't know. But there will be the best minds figuring it out. " Said Wayne. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "I am Bruce Wayne."

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Dick ask him. "I don't know, I can let you sleep at my house for the night?" Bruce felt a connection to this boy. And that was so true. Like Dick, Bruce had lost his parents that one faithful night, when that man pull a trigger and took away Thomas and Martha Wayne from the landing of the living. "Why would you do that?" Dick ask. "Because i know how you feeling. I knwo because i too lost my parents when i was about your age." "Really...i..i'm sorry . What happen that?" He ask. "Let's get to the car and I will tell you." Bruce led Dick into the chauffeured car. He had call up Alfred before had come back. Soon Bruce and Dick were in the car, which slowly drove off into the night, heading back towards Stately Wayne Manor.

And thous...was the birth of not one, but two heroes. These two shall be needed in the coming days.


	5. Chapter 4

**Earth-19. New York City. USA. June 18th.**

In the city of New York, it was a nice, warm night. People goes about they business in the Empire City. And do you know what the talk was? The so call 'Heroes' popping up all over. First was the so call 'Bat' down in Gotham. Then a few years later, it was the 'Wildcat and Sandman'. Then the 'Flash' over in Keystrone, and now 'Hawks in London'. From what they knew, two people with wings and middle ages weapons. They had save the English new kind, and so far have fought some Lion man in the London zoo, and some mad woman name 'The Hummingbird' It was what most people talk about. All this...superpower business was really taking off. People supported them, other was very much against them, and most was just in the middle. Who knows what might happen next.

Very few knew of the future heroes and villains that was just waited to come about and make they place in history. One such man was being look for by Doctor Fate himself. Fate, also call by his more 'mortal self' Kent Nelson, and the name of the power, Nabu the Wise. Since that day in Egypt, when his friend, Carter, remember his true self, and Nelson became Fate, he have been busy. It was not easy talking to his wife, Inza, of what he have become, or what he could do, or getting her to live in the tower, but by the Lords, he did. After that, they was much to learn, and discover. As powerful as he was, they was still so much more he needed to know. The tower liberty was a very good place to start. After the near death of the king in England, if not for 'Hawkman' and 'Hawkgirl' Fate pick to do some...hero work, as Carter would say. So, he was done much to help, but from the shadows. No need for the world to truly know of Doctor Fate.

The reason why he was in New York was this. He had felt a calling of sorts. A Homo magi who did not know of his true bloodline and powers.. He could feel the boy powers and it was great. He needed training, less it get out of control, or be use for some dark plot.

As he travels to where the boy was, he saw a man mugging a young woman. He takes action, and sends a few garbage cans at the attacker, knocking his lights out. The woman does not know what happen, but runs off. Fate just looks on, and carry on to the boy.

* * *

 **Guardineer theater.**

Young Giovanni "John" Zatara was not having a good day. Yet a another night of fail tricks. When he try to pull a rabbit out of a hat, he gets a rock. When he try to get flowers, he got a ugly looking lizard. Oh sure, people laugh, but they saw him as a failure. If only he could be like his uncle, Luigi. He had even giving Giovanni a box of the tricks from his magic act. Sadly, when they came to America, his uncle die in a accident, and Zatara was force to use what little he knew to make a living. The 16 year old Italian boy let out a sigh. If only the stories of the magic people was true.

"Hey! Calzone!" Yells Johnny, one of the people that works at the theater with some of his friends coming over to Zatara. Johnny family came over from Norway and that really got to his head. Real big on Nordicism. "Your little show, Geep? Was crap! It was so bad! I mean, your just a little boy that should have stay in Italy!" He said, his pals laughing. "I show you! I'm going to become to the greatness mago ever!" he said, trying to act strong to these thugs. "Oh really? You and what army?" Said Johnny as he push Zatara over.

 **"I would not be doing that if you have common** **sense."** Said a great, powerful voice from behind them. They all turn around, and saw a man with a outfit of blue and gold, with a golden helmet coming out of a ankh. **"I do believe that you should not harm him less you wish harm done to you."** The helmet man said. Johnny and his boys was already showing fear, but did not show it. "Oh...oh ya? Get him!" His boys move to attack Fate. Fate, in turn, quickly took care of them. One he sent flying into a wall. The second he destroys the floor under him and sends him into the basement. The third runs into Fate's force field, and his knife turns into water, and then is also sent flying into a wall. Johnny flees. Fate use his powers to wrap some rope around Johnny legs and trip him down.

With all that done. Fate turns to Zatara, who for his part, was not sure what the hell he should do, but look on. Fate is about to say something to him, the Italian saw the last of Johnny men about to stab the man. This is when Zatara, panicking, said "!gniylf nam taht dneS" And the guy is send flying into a door. If you could see Fate face, you would see he was more then impressed.

 **"Ah. It seems that you have already tap into your powers."** Fate said to Giovanni. "Um..thanks? And you are.." He ask the golden helmet, really wanting to know what was going on. **"Ah! Where are my manners. I am Doctor Fate. I am here to help train you."** "Train me? Like a...magician?" Zatara ask the man. **"In a way, yes. You may take up my offer and use what you learn to be a** **magician if that is what you what, young Homo magi."** Zatara had no idea what a 'Homo magi' was, but that's what the guy said he was, and really anything would be better then staying here. "Sure, i can go train with you. But where do we..." A flash of light and Giovanni found himself in some kind of library with a real serious Ancient Egyptian thing going on, with hieroglyphics, and pictures of the Egyptian Gods everywhere. "OK...you got to show me how you did that." **"All in good time."** Zatara look and saw a red hair woman comes in. **"** **Zatara, i would like you to meet my wife. Inza."** "Hello Zatara, welcome to the Tower of Fate." She said to him. "Grazie. I...don't know what to say.."

 **"They is no need no words. Now, they is much work to be done."** Zatara did not know it, but he would have a great amount to do soon, and one of them was meeting a Raven.

* * *

 **Silver City.**

 **"S** **pectre, i need of you."**

The Spectre turns and see it's the Phantom Stranger. Great, just what he needed. **"What is it now,** **Stranger? I do not have much time for you."** He said as he kills the last of the thug that cost the life of a little girl. **"I shall not stay long, but you would know of what i have to say. The storms of war is coming.** **Savage plans are growing every day. His war is coming soon. The heroes and villains are being born to either fight or join his plans."**

 **"And what of them? I am the** **Spirit of Vengeance. I do not concerned myself with mere mortal matters less they fall under realm of V** **engeance."** Said the Spectre as he turn his back to Stranger. **"If he is not stop,** **Savage shall kill many innocent in his war. I thought you would protest such actions, and take action yourself ."** Said the Phantom Stranger as the Spectre huff. **"C** **hange is coming. I believe you will you have to take part of changes, and truly help these new heroes."** And with that, Stranger was gone.

Spectre could care less about what that fool ever have to say about every, but he was right about the coming storms, and the heroes and villains.

The Avenging Wrath of God shall take action.


	6. Chapter 5

**Earth-19. Tower of Fate.**

The Tower of Fate. Home and safe haven for the man know as Doctor Fate and his family, friends, and allies. The tower, resting on "The Nexus of the Subtle Realms" and existing outside conventional space and time, contains many valuable artifacts and tomes, both magical and non magical. And right now, Fate was using one said artifact to help him. The pool of thought. The pool, coming from China, could helps you locate a someone you really what to find. And that is what Fate needed to do. For something was going to happen and very soon.

From what he knew, A mad cult had taking a young girl name Rachel Roth for Unknown reasons. He had first learn of this when he was training the boy, Zatara (Which was going rather well). He needed to find this girl and very soon, for he fear, even as powerful he was, what might happen. What that could be, even the man of Fate could not know, but it was a dark force behind it.

He looks into the pool, and was then hit by a unholy amount of pain, and fear. Visions of suffering, fear, and horror filled his head. _"Please," he heard, "Someone help... please "_ The voice of the young girl echoed in his head. Ignoring the startled cries of his wife and Zatarra, Fate attempted to reach in his head for any clues as to who was communicating him. It took a large amount of energy for his part, but Fate is able to form a link with the girl. _"Child. Where are you? What do the cult what with you?"_ He ask with the link. _"Park...I don't...i don't know...please...please just..."_ The link was cut off with Fate putting a hand to his helmet head. They was hunting her, but why? Sacrifice? A force transformation? No matter, he found where she was. In the Boston Garden. He tells Inza and Zatarra farewell, and quickly transport to the park, finding the young one and stopping the cult whatever they goals may be.

He was anxious, worried that he might not reach the girl in time. As he opened the portal, he could feel the girl'screamed energy deplete as though she was being forced out of her energy. Fate walked through the portal and emerged in Boston Park. Nothing out of the ordinary to the human eye, but for Fate he could feel a dark aura.

Fate quickly let loose a spell to locate the energy and found it in the middle of the park. Again, to the ordinary mind nothing. But Fate quickly used his magic to force the hidden entrance to reveal itself. It was more of a large dome, hiding what was going on from the rest of the world. A group of dark warlocks stood over the girl on a table, saying ancient and dark spells. Magic flowing to and from the girl, crying out in God awful pain. One of them look up and saw Fate. "No! Stop him!" He yell, undead Knights coming to Attack Fate. Quickly using his magic to form a shield, Fate blasted the knights, and then flew around the warlocks. Spotting an opening that he can use to for his more destructive magic, Fate unleashed a volley of purple flames, scattering the warlocks. With his shield he was able to quickly fly down and scoop the girl in his arms.

Fate was able to transport away with the girl when a blast hits him in the back. He goes down, dropping the girl. She is not hunt, but is unconscious. "Foolish man of order. Trigon shall have your soul!" Yells the head warlock with two others, attacking him with fireballs and blocks of !? These fools was working for Trigon!? Just how much of idiots was these warlocks? Deciding not to dwell on the mystery, Fate quickly released a flash bang spell, causing many to shield their eyes. Fate quickly opened a portal in their confusion and left with the girl in his arms.

He fell through the other side, his wife and Zatara exclaiming out in surprise. Fate wobbled in his step for a bit but he said, "Inza, prepare a room for her. She has been through much tonight." Inza takes the poor girl from Fate to treat her as the boy looks at her. The girl was cover in scars and burn marks. Her skin was pale and she had what look like a red gem of some-kind in her forehead. She was, even in her state, sort of cute."Umm...Doctor Fate? What happen to her?" Zatarra ask the man of order. "A cult of Trigon. I fear. What they goal was with Rachel Roth, even I am unsure. I must look in the library. Help Inza treat her." Said Fate/Kent as he goes. Zatara follow Inza to the room that was ready. Inza lay Rachel Roth down on the bed, and started to undress her. The boy quirky turn away at this. After that, she got a wet rag and started to wash Rachel. Fate quickly led Zatara out of the room.

"What's Trigon?" asked Zatara. "Trigon is a monster. A powerful demon lord. He consumes whole dimensions and enslaves countless innocent lives. He is the creation of nightmares." said Fate.

"Were they trying to bring him?"

"I believe so. Trigon has many agents that works for his will and plans. The cult most likely was promise something in return. Fools, the whole lot are." He said, looking at a book. "But why the ragazza? Why was they hunting her?" The boy ask. "I am not sure yet. It would be best to ask her, but from what i know, they was most likely using her as a.." Fate was cut off by yelling from the room. The two quirky make they way to the room to see Rachel, hands cover in darkness. 'Who are you!? Where am i!?" She was yelling, wanting to know just where the hell she was and why. Fate calmly walked forward with both hands raised and said, "Calm down, child. You called me for help." "I-I did?" asked Rachel fearfully. "Yes, you called for help and I came to help you." said Fate as he approached the frightened girl. "Where am i?" asked Rachel. "You're in my home. My name is Kent, this is my wife Inza, and my apprentice Zatara."

Rachel looks at the 3. Fate, a man with a golden helmet, amulet, cloak and the feeling of something...powerful and ancient in him. Inza look normal, but had a aka on. Zatara seem the most normal, but also gave off a feeling, but it was...nice. "Wait...thous...men...what was they trying to do? And why are my hands like this!?" She yell at Fate. "Your hands are like this for you are strong in the dark arts, and the darkness very much so. For what the cult was trying to do is this. They was trying to open a portal that a interdimensional demon name Trigon, who would bring about the end of days if he came here."

"...What? But why me?" She ask. "I may now, but you may like what i say. Did you ever know who your father was?" He ask. Zatara look at Fate, wounding what he was getting at. "My dad? No. Mom never said anything about besides...wait...your not saying..." Rachel went into shock at the revelation. She remained trembling on the bed while Inza scolded her husband for his lack of tact. Zatara though cautiously walked up to Rachel and sat beside her on the bed. He hesitantly reached out a hand onto her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Rachel looks at Zatara and gave a small smile at the boy. "So...i'm sorry about what happen to you, and that this demon thing is your..." He did not finish. It would not help very much. Fate turns at to the girl. "I am sorry, truly i am. Trigon use everything and one to his own gain, even his offspring. Tell me, where are you from and where your mother would be?" He ask, hoping to learn more.

"Me? I'm from Ontario. And my mom..." She looks down. Fate should have knew. The cult killed her mother, either on Trigon orders, or just because. She had no home. No family. The cult, or others would surely come after her. "So...what happens to me now?" She ask. "Stay here and learn. I am sorry of the things that happen to you and your mother, but the agents of Trigon will stay come after you, and use you. By staying with me, i shall train you, and learn how to use your powers. However, i can not force you. it is up to you, Rachel Roth."

Rachel got a serious headache. All of this...was just to much to bear. What should she do? Stay here with the golden helmet guy, or risk going out on her own. Zatara turned to Rachel and said, "Stay. It will be more fun if I had someone train alongside with me."

Rachel looks at the Italian boy, and after some thought...

'All right. I stay." Zatara simile and Fate seem to be well at her choice. "Very well. I do think it would be wise to let you rest, Rachel Roth. When you are fully rested, we shall start your training. Come Zatara." Fate said, leaving with Inza and Zatara to give the new half human/half demon time to rest. Well, up till a few weeks ago, she was just a normal girl living in Canada, but just after her 16th birthday? Mom kill. Taking and torture. Almost had her heart cut out and soul drain. Save by some guy with a bell on his head. Taking to who knew where. Learning that her father was some mad demon lord. And now picking to stay here and...train. What the hell happen to her? Why her? Why did it just happen to be her? It was like thous stories she heard about. Knights and dragons. Warlocks and witches. Only now? She was going to be apart of thous tales, which seem to be real after all.

But still, why her!

She holds out her hand, and a shadow of a... raven..appear.


End file.
